1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improved, nourishing foodstuffs and to a process for the production of same.
More particularly, it concerns improved encapsulated foodstuffs and a process for the production of the same, which comprises mixing a water-extract of Chlorella algae with garlic, ginseng and/or American aloe, adding to the mixture one or more vegetable oils and encapsulating the resulting mixture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is, in general, believed that materials such as garlic, ginseng, American aloe and the like are effective in promotion of human health.
These materials, however, are not commonly used in the daily human diet since they impart strong disagreeable odors and flavors.
They have been, therefore, used only for very limited seasoning purposes.
In the past, there have been proposals to remove such undesirable smells and flavors from garlic, ginseng and/or American aloe, so that they might be reasonably utilized, however none of such proposals has ever been successful.
It is well known that Chlorella algae grows in water and belongs to the species of single cell algae.
In recent years it has been experimentally ascertained that the so-called Chlorella is rich in protein with high quality and contains the so-called Chlorella Growth Factor (in general abbreviated as C.G.F.) i.e., its contents are about 55% of protein, about 15% of fat, about 20% of carbohydrate, about 6% of minerals including unknown materials and about 4% of moisture. There have been various proposals to use Chlorella reasonably, not only for the purpose of preparing a nutritious diet stuff but also for the purpose of preparing a food additive. However, no proposal has been forthcoming since Chlorella, either in cell powder, or in water-extract, is difficult to deal with and to preserve reasonably.
It has not heretofore been considered to combine garlic, ginseng, American aloe and Chlorella together to obtain a single product.